


Electric Forest

by everyshootingstar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyshootingstar/pseuds/everyshootingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alright you dummy,” Cora said after several minutes, “Go on then. Go buy your twink some food or whatever it is you do for him and come back. You still owe me dinner.”</p>
<p>Derek smiled at Cora, a bright, almost beaming type of smile before he leaned over and kissed her very quickly on the lips. “I’ll be right back.” he said as he climbed out of the Camaro and headed up to the store.</p>
<p>(Even Cora had to admit; the stupidly bright smile that crossed Stiles’ face as Derek entered the building was kinda cute.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy!  
> This little thing is something that I got the idea for and honestly there is no set plot, this is just something fun for myself and my Derek, who enjoys the same kinks as I do.  
> (Speaking of Derek, the honorable mention titles are as follows: 
> 
> -Sweet Powder Parental Figure  
> -How Deep the Father's Love for us  
> -Watch me Baby, Watch your Brother)
> 
> But really, this is self indulgent in all of my kinks and my ot3, Cora/Stiles/Derek. As I write more I'll add kinks into the tags, this is /not/ a multi-chapter, but more of a standalone type dealio. This part was 2013 words but after editing ugh. 
> 
> So yeah, that's really all the notes I have for this. Enjoy it <3  
> (Also, the title is this really awesome song by I See Stars, called duh, Electric Forest. It's neat-o and I listened to that song obsessively while writing this.)

“I’m still not sure why we have to stop at your little boyfriend’s job _every_ night, Derek.” Cora said as she looked at the small hole in the wall store with slight disgust. “Or why he’s even working here…” he added. “What’s he again? Eighteen?”

“Twenty-one, actually.” Derek corrected her, “And before you get started on the whole sugar daddy thing again, I’m with him because I care about him, not because I’m letting him swindle money from me.” This was something that Cora always brought up at least twice a week, sometimes three if she was feeling particularly vindictive.

“Shouldn’t he be in college though? Or out of college on his way to some sort of career?”

Derek took a deep breath that sounded more like a strained sigh, “We’ve been over this too,” he said. “Stiles hasn’t been to college. He’s not _able_ to go to college, please stop worrying about this Cora. I’m happy and most importantly, he’s happy.”

Cora regarded Derek for a few moments before sighing herself, “Alright,” she said. “I just worry about you, about this whole thing. Whenever you…you know, meet Stiles here, he acts like he doesn’t want you to do the stuff you’re doing to help him.” She reached out and placed a hand over Derek’s, “You know that I care about you, and I don’t want you to end up heartbroken.”

Derek looked down at their hands and turned his under hers so he could lace their fingers together, “He’s genuine. Trust me,” he smiled at her, “And Stiles hates getting handouts, even if they’re from me.” 

“Alright you dummy,” Cora said after several minutes, “Go on then. Go buy your twink some food or whatever it is you do for him and come back. You still owe _me_ dinner.”

Derek smiled at Cora, a bright, almost _beaming_ type of smile before he leaned over and kissed her very quickly on the lips. “I’ll be right back.” he said as he climbed out of the Camaro and headed up to the store.

(Even Cora had to admit; the stupidly bright smile that crossed Stiles’ face as Derek entered the building was kinda cute.)

\--

Stiles grinned widely as Derek entered the store, “You do know you don’t have to come here every night,” he said. “I’m fine Derek. Especially since I have rent and power paid now thanks to…unknown sources. Along with extra toilet paper, deodorant and that soap that I really like to use that you like the smell of.” He raised an eyebrow at Derek. “You wouldn’t happen to know about that, would you?”

“Nope. Not at all. Completely clueless,” Derek said, raising his eyebrow right back at Stiles before he turned and headed back towards the coffee bar and deli counter.

“Right,” Stiles said, coming from behind the counter and following after Derek.

Derek had been in this store many, many times, so he knew exactly where all of the cameras’ blind spots were and where they could stand and not be seen by the big wigs in the district office.

“So, really though,” Stiles finally spoke again as he stepped up to Derek, into his personal space, “You paid my rent and my power bill and bought household supplies,” he murmured, backing Derek just inside the door to one of the store rooms.

Almost immediately, Derek’s hands came to rest on his hips, cursing internally at how Stiles had to have his shirt tucked while on shift. His _absolute_ favorite thing to do was rub that little strip of skin that would peek out between his shirt and the waistband of his pants with his thumbs whenever they were in a position similar to this. (Stiles thoroughly enjoyed it too. Derek had a lot of evidence to support that theory.)

Stiles’ fingers curled into the lapels of Derek’s leather jacket, “What exactly did you have in mind when you did that? When you spent all that money on me?” he murmured, looking up at Derek through half-lidded eyes.

“I want to take care of you,” Derek said honestly, his hands tightening on Stiles’ hips. It was such an innocent admission but something about the simple words made Derek’s stomach curl with a slightly dark and possessive pleasure.

Stiles laughed softly, but it wasn’t teasing or self-depreciating, like Derek was almost expecting. It was fond and low and trailed off as Stiles bit his lower lip, still watching Derek. “I appreciate it,” he said lowly. “I don’t think you understand how much I appreciate it.”

Derek’s line of sight dropped down to Stiles’ lips, and he licked his own, “Yeah?” he asked. “Is that so? You’ll have to show me sometime, hm?”

Stiles tilted his head up a bit, his own gaze falling to Derek’s lips, “I can do that,” he mumbled; his lips a mere centimeters from Derek’s. “Very soon. Maybe when I get off of work in the morning?”

Derek wanted to kiss Stiles, but the sound of the doors opening up front interrupted them.

“Looks like I have to go now,” Stiles mumbled, frowning. “I’ll get you in the morning, Derek,” he murmured. “Meet me at my apartment about eight. Breakfast?” he asked, fluttering his eyelashes a bit.

Derek was completely powerless, “Yeah,” he said. “The usual, right? From Del Taco?”

Stiles leaned in and kissed Derek’s cheek, “Yes please,” he mumbled, a wide grin on his lips as he pulled back.

As Derek watched Stiles go, he felt this pleasing warmth spread through his body. Stiles was definitely something else.

 He waited for a few moments, composing himself before he walked out of the backroom, thankful the customer bathroom was back there, and walked up to the coffee bar.

Stiles smiled at the customer as they took their purchase and walked towards the door, then, once they were out of the store, he looked over at Derek who seemed to be loitering at the coffee bar. Although, from the angle the counter was at, he couldn’t really see what Derek was doing exactly.

He watched him though, leaning on the counter although he wasn’t supposed to. He felt giddy around Derek, which was strange, because some people (or, his own friends) would see Derek as some sort of sugar daddy to him. Paying his bills…pretty much providing for him mostly.

Stiles had put his foot down when they got together, Derek could help out to his heart’s content, but Stiles was not going to stop working or paying his own way for things when he had the money to do so that didn’t go back towards hospital bills and funeral costs.

For the most part though, Derek didn’t pity him, like most of the customers who knew of his _situation_ did. Derek treated him as a normal human being and yeah, he did do some things behind Stiles’ back, like pay his bills and stock his cabinets sometimes, but Stiles knew Derek cared about him, beyond the money; Derek just wanted to take care of him.

Stiles definitely did not mind that one bit because he took care of Derek too. On a different level, but there was totally care in there.

“So, I accidentally put chili on these nachos,” Derek said, breaking Stiles out of his thoughts. “I’ll pay for them, though.”

He sighed heavily, “No Derek don’t worry abou—”

Derek completely ignored him, “It’s three fifty, right?” he asked, pulling out his debit card and swiping it through the card reader. “I really need to hurry up. I have to take Cora to dinner still or she’ll murder me.”

Stiles huffed, he knew exactly what Derek was doing, “Correct _sir._ ”

A little self-satisfied smile crossed Derek’s lips as he finished punching in his PIN and pressing the enter button. “Well, they’re paid for now,” he said, watching as Stiles punched in the PLU and hit the debit key to process the payment.

“It’d be a shame to waste them; I suppose you want me to eat them, huh?” Stiles asked dryly as he handed over Derek’s receipt.

“Wouldn’t that be very conservative?” Derek asked, smirking at Stiles. “I’d have hated to waste my money on that if they’re going into the trash. Besides, it’s also wasteful to the company.”

“Fuck the company.” Stiles grumbled, but there was a little grin on his lips as he slid the tray of nachos closer to him. “Will that be all, sir?” he asked politely.

Derek hummed, “That will, thank you. I now have to take Cora to dinner,” he said. “I’ll see you in the morning Stiles.”

Stiles popped a chip loaded with cheese and chili into his mouth, “Have a wonderful night, sir,” he said around a mouthful. “Come back soon.”

“Oh I will,” Derek said, his smirk coming back. “I’ll come back very soon.”

Stiles snorted softly, “Go and have your little date. Get outta my face before Cora comes in here and tears me a new one for keeping you here so long.”

Derek reached out and rested his hand over Stiles’ for a moment before stepping away from the counter and walking towards the door.

“Eight in the morning!” Stiles called out as the doors shut, before leaning against the counter again and munching on the chips.

-

“You are so whipped,” Cora said as Derek slid back into the Camaro, “You’re more than whipped. You’re being led around on a leash by him.”

Derek started the car, although he couldn’t wipe the small smile off of his face.

Cora made a disgusted noise, “God you sicken me,” she said, although there was no malice or disgust in her voice.

Silence settled over them, although not awkward, and Derek felt ridiculously happy. It’d taken a while to get used to it, the happiness that’d permanently settled in the pit of his stomach, even when he wasn’t around Cora or Stiles. 

It wasn’t a bad feeling at all, in fact; it was probably the greatest feeling ever.

“So when are you going to invite him out to dinner with us,” Cora said suddenly, “Because I know you’re trying to do this noble thing and keep him and me separated like it’s going to hurt either of us.”

Derek gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter, steeling himself, “It’s not that I don’t want you two to get together, but—”

“While your nobility is adorable, I want you to cut the bullshit, Derek. Stiles knows about us and I know about Stiles, what’s wrong with having all three of us going out to dinner together? It’s not going to throw off anything you have with either of us.”

“Look, until you mentioned it a couple of months ago I wasn’t even sure what polyamory was, alright?” Derek said, looking over at Cora, “You’re the one who, while dating me, told me it was okay if I started something with Stiles too, you never once mentioned that you wanted to start a relationship with Stiles also.”

Cora smirked at Derek, “Why wouldn’t I?” he asked. “Stiles is fucking adorable, and it’s fun to watch how you two interact. I bet he’s a freak in the sheets.”

Derek snorted, “If those are your only reasons for wanting to be with him, I’m just going to keep you two away from each other,” he said seriously. “Stiles doesn’t need that sort of thing.”

Cora rolled her eyes, “You know I don’t mean that, Derek. I’d like to get to know him more, instead of hearing about him and seeing him at that store. I wanna see him in private, when you two can interact to the fullest. Maybe even watch you two have sex,” She added at the end, an impish grin on her lips.

“Cora!” Derek said loudly, a light blush on his cheeks.

She laughed loudly, reaching out and resting her hand over Derek’s on the steering wheel, “I’m kidding big brother,” she said sweetly.

“You’re lying,” Derek said flatly.

Cora cackled all the way to the restaurant they were eating dinner at.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://lifeofstiles.tumblr.com) <3 and I'm feeling pretty generous so if there's something special you wanna see in here kink wise then I'll definitely try to include it. Drop me an ask on there or a comment on here, please, and I'll try to work it in :).


End file.
